Accidente
by Uchiha.naruto.love
Summary: Los accidentes pasan, la culpabilidad y el dolor se mezclan y dan paso a algo mas
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no es mio, soy una fan escribiendo para fans.

* * *

**EDIT:** 3/ABRIL/09.  
EDITADO EL CAPITULO 1, GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS.  
EDITANDO CAPITULO 2.

* * *

Frustración, celos, odio, eran los sentimientos que embargaban a Uchiha Sasuke mientras pisaba el acelerados de su BMW, una vez mas su padre había arruinado uno de los mejores momentos de su vida; Sasuke n solo había logrado entrar a la universidad con una beca sino que también había logrado graduarse de tan solo 20 años de edad, pero obviamente jamás seria suficiente para su padre quien no había hecho mas que recordarle que el genio de su hermano había terminado sus estudios a la corta edad de 18 años y que a los 19 ya era presidente de la corporación Uchiha.

El ronroneo del motor lo sacó de sus pensamientos haciéndole acelerar aun mas, desafiando toda ley el moreno tomó una curva sin bajar la velocidad, su sonrisa de satisfacción se borró remplazándose por una expresión de terror cundo perdió el control del volante, chocando de frente con otro auto.

La bolsa de aire se activó absorbiendo la mayor parte del golpe, el moreno esperó que sus pensamientos dejaran de nadar en un torbellino, soltando un gruñido de dolor salio del auto con piernas temblorosas sosteniendo contra su pecho su mano izquierda la cual pulsaba con dolor, sus ojos obsidiana se fijaron en el cuerpo de un chico a pocos metros del otro coche; inconscientemente su mano se alargó a tomar su celular marcando lentamente el numero de emergencias mientras todo a su alrededor daba vueltas.

"N-necesito… ayuda, soy U-Uchiha Sasuke, es-estoy en…" – Su voz se quebró y los gritos urgentes del otro lado se fueron volviendo mas lejanos, el teléfono se deslizo de su mano y su mundo se torno en oscuridad cuando cayó al piso inconsciente.

-----------------

Sasuke abrió los ojos con lentitud recordando el accidente por el dolor que sentía en todos sus músculos, el sollozo de una mujer llegó a sus oídos llamando la atención de su adormilado cerebro.

"Sasuke chan estaba tan asustada" – Gimió la voz dulce de su madre, los ojos del chico se agrandaron por la sorpresa.

"M-madre" – Tartamudeo Sasuke mirando a la mujer que lo salvaba de convertirse en una roca insensible. "¿Qué me pasó?" – Preguntó dándose cuenta a primeras vistas del yeso cubriendo su brazo.

"Te quebraste dos costillas y tu brazo en 3 partes" – Explicó Mikoto Uchiha mientras se acercaba para besar la frente de su hijo menor.

"¿Adonde están mi padre y hermano?" – Preguntó el chico mirando alrededor.

"En el trabajo, Fugaku esta muy decepcionado Sasuke" – Dijo su madre, Sasuke resopló haciendo una mueca.

"¿Y el chico con el que choqué?" – Siguió inquiriendo el moreno.

"Esta bien a pesar de todo, estuve visitándolo, es un muchacho muy lindo" – Respondió la señora guiñando un ojo a su hijo, Sasuke se echó a reír.

"Madre, no puedo creer que me veas en una cama de hospital y estés queriendo presentarme al chico que casi mato" – Gruñó Sasuke, Mikoto rió suavemente acariciando los cabellos color carbón, la jefa de la familia Uchiha fue la primera en saber que su hijo menor tenia un 'especial apego' a los chicos, otra razón de decepción para Fugaku que se moría por tener herederos.

"Duerme un poco mas hijo aun debes estar cansado" – Mikoto lo besó por ultima vez sonriendo ante la cara de su hijo.

**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX**

**(1 semana después)**

Sasuke se sentó con un gruñido de dolor, su madre lo esperaba en la puerta con una sonrisa calida, su padre y su hermano no habían aparecido en toda su estadía en el hospital ni siquiera para preguntar cuanto pagarían de hospital por la estupidez del menor de los Uchiha.

"Madre, voy a visitar al chico puedes quedarte en la sala de espera por un momento" – Indicó el moreno, su madre asintió apuntando con un fino dedo una puerta de madera oscura que se encontraba al final de un largo pasillo, Sasuke se acercó con paso decidido, tocó la puerta esperando una respuesta desde adentro.

"Adelante" – Gritó una voz enérgica y un poco infantil desde adentro, Sasuke abrió la puerta lentamente fijando sus fríos ojos en la única persona que ocupaba la habitación, su cabello dorado estaba aplastado contra su rostro y sus ojos azules eran mas que un reflejo del mismo cielo. Sasuke se paró frente a la cama mirando alrededor con un poco de nerviosismo.

"Mi familia pagara todos los gastos y para la próxima deberías de usar el cinturón de seguridad dobe" – Gruñó Sasuke, vaya eso no había sido nada de lo que había planeado decir.

"No necesito tu estupido dinero imbecil" – Gritó el rubio con enojo. "Entre a la maldita universidad con una beca por patinaje, me has dejado en una maldita silla de ruedas y lo único que puedes hablar es sobre el maldito cinturón y tu dinero" – Siguió gritando mientras trataba de evitar que las lagrimas rodaran de sus ojos, Sasuke mordió su labio inferior, Naruto tomó una de las almohadas entre sus manos arrojándosela al mayor. "Largo de mi habitación teme y no regreses" – Sasuke se dio la vuelta sin mediar mas palabras escuchando el sollozo del rubio al cerrar la puerta; definitivamente no había salido como esperaba.

-----

Sasuke se apoyó en contra de la puerta escuchando los débiles sollozos provenientes del ocupante de la habitación, cubrió su rostro con sus manos temblorosas; no había sido su intención decirle algo tan estupido al chico, había arruinado su sueño y su futuro por una pelea con su padre.

El moreno se apartó unos pasos de la puerta dando una ultima vista hacia atrás, adonde aun podía escuchar el llanto, sus ojos obsidiana se levantaron de golpe cuando una chica de cabello rosa paso a su lado dándole un empujón para apartarlo de su camino, la puerta del rubio se abrió después de un grito.

"¡Naruto!" – La pelirosa gritó abalanzándose a la cama sin cerrar la puerta dejando que Sasuke pudiera ver desde una esquina sin ser visto por los dos ocupantes. "Lamento no haber podido venir antes, lo siento tanto" – La chica dijo con voz quebrada mientras rodeaba en un fuerte abrazo al rubio que lloraba aun con mas fuerza al estar en brazos tan familiares. "Ya no llores Naru baka, todo va a estar bien" – el rubio levantó su rostro con una débil sonrisa dejando que la chica limpiara sus lagrimas.

"¿Qué pasara contigo ahora?" – Preguntó el rubio descansando su cabeza en los hombros de la chica.

"Debería de ser la ultima de tus preocupaciones baka" – Sakura se echo a reír estrechando entre sus fuertes brazos al rubio, pudo ver al chico de cabello negro que había empujado a un lado, sus miradas se cruzaron antes de que el moreno se diera la vuelta para salir del hospital lo antes posible. "Naruto, ¿Quién era el chico de cabello negro que estaba afuera de la habitación?" – Preguntó la pelirosa sintiendo inmediatamente como el cuerpo de su amigo se tensaba a la sola mención del moreno.

"El culpable del accidente" – Fue la única respuesta del rubio ojos azules, Sakura empujó al rubio tratando de levantarse de su puesto pero el chico la detuvo tomando su muñeca lo mas fuerte que pudo con su aun débil cuerpo.

"Sakura chan no lo hagas por favor" – Pidió Naruto.

"Debe pagar, ¡míralo! Esta perfectamente bien mientras que tu… tu" – Sakura no pudo continuar, se sentó en la silla que había estado ocupando.

"Yo estoy bien… bueno, al menos lo estaré" – El rubio le dedicó una triste sonrisa.

* * *

**P.D**

**Nueva fic, esta es una prueba... se me vino la idea de la nada y pues espero que les guste y porfavor dejenme sus opiniones, se que esta un poco corto el cap pero tratare de hacerlos mas largos.  
**

**de antemano les digo que no soy doctora y mi conocimiento medico no es muy amplio pero si me equivoco en algo y ustedes me corrigen se los agradeceria enormemente.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no es mio, soy una fan escribiendo para fans.

* * *

**EDIT: **Capitulo 2 editado el 5/abril/2009.

Capitulo 1 también fue editado.

* * *

**----------------- Capitulo 2**** -----------------------**

Decir que su bienvenida a casa había sido un asco era decir poco, Itachi había llegado a casa solo para darle una palmada en la espalda y luego marcharse como si nada, su padre aun seguía sin aparecer.

Sin ánimos de seguir soportando a su aun enfadada madre por el terrible fiasco de disculpa Sasuke huyó a su habitación, se tumbó en la espaciosa cama cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, instantáneamente el recuerdo del rubio vino a su cabeza con sus ojos zafiro desbordando lagrimas, ni siquiera había preguntado su nombre; el rubio había mencionado muchas cosas en su estallido de emociones y todas ellas le intrigaban. El moreno tenia que admitir que su madre tenia razón, el chico era un deleite a los ojos incluso en ese estado de descuido, pero existía el pequeñísimo problema que quizá el rubio no quisiera saber nada de el tipo que casi lo mata y que de remate no había hecho mas que culparle de algo que era enteramente su culpa y el punto mas importante, quizá la chica pelirosa era su novia, había sido muy íntimos en los pocos minutos que los había podido observar

Este era el accidente mas grave que había tenido en toda su vida y por una estupidez, no entendía porque en la mayoría de casos quien se merecía mas los golpes era el que siempre salía ileso, el moreno soltó un suspiro cargado de cansancio y sin más se quedó profundamente dormido aun dándole vuelta al mismo pensamiento.

---------

El recuerdo del rubio parecía estar pegado a su sub consciente porque fue lo primero que logró recordar al abrir los ojos al siguiente día. Al parecer su madre tampoco lo había olvidado pues un papel con las palabras 'discúlpate' estaba pegado en su espejo.

"Tendrá que esperar" – Murmuró estirando sus brazos para quitarse la pereza deteniéndose a medio camino cuando sus costillas se quejaron por el esfuerzo; después de un rápido baño y un buen desayuno de cereal el menor de los Uchiha se encerró en su habitación de nuevo siguiendo las estúpidas recomendaciones del medico, vaya manera de pasar los primeros días lejos de la universidad y del trabajo.

"Sasuke" – Mikoto llamó entrando a la habitación si tocar la puerta primero su hijo menor la miró con aburrimiento.

"Si vienes a pedirme que me disculpe con el idiota quiero que sepas que lo haré pero no me siento muy bien en estos momentos" – Dijo el moreno antes de que su madre pudiera abrir la boca para seguir hablando, Mikoto sonrió por unos segundos antes de acercarse a la cama para pasar sus femeninas manos sobre el cabello de su hijo.

"Yo te llevare al hospital, no te quiero cerca de un coche, no tienes ni idea de lo asustada que estaba" – Sasuke exhaló moviendo la cabeza al regazo de su madre, la única de la familia que aun conservaba el corazón. "Te despertare en la tarde duerme un poco mas, aprovecha que no tienes absolutamente nada que hacer" – Mikoto besó la frente de su hijo dejando caer su cabeza sobre las suaves almohadas antes de levantarse y retirarse de la habitación.

-----------------

Sasuke tomó la manecilla de la puerta con nerviosismo mirando de reojo a su madre, Mikoto solamente se limitó a sonreír; el moreno bajó del coche sintiendo los ojos negros de su madre siguiendo cada paso que daba hacia la puerta del hospital.

Tomando aire como una chiquilla nerviosa Sasuke se decidió a tocar la puerta con 3 golpes fuertes, la misma voz frenética y enérgica le respondió desde dentro, el moreno abrió lentamente la puerta, no bien había entrado la mitad de su cuerpo una almohada se estrelló contra su rostro.

"Creí haberte dicho que no quería volver a verte" – Gritó el rubio, Sasuke recogió la almohada del piso mirando fijamente los ojos zafiro que brillaban con furia.

"Vine a disculparme por lo que dije ayer" – Murmuró Sasuke con voz casi inaudible, Naruto sonrió con un destello de travesura.

"No te escucho, creo que aparte de invalido me dejaste sordo" – Dijo Naruto, Sasuke lo miró desafiante.

"Eres un idiota"

"No mas que tu teme" – Respondió el rubio, Sasuke resopló levantando una mano para detener la pelea.

"No vine a pelear contigo chiquillo inmaduro, solo vine a pedir disculpas y mantengo que mi familia va ayudarte en lo que necesites" – Sasuke hizo un examen mental de su disculpa, no había sido una buena idea comenzar con un insulto pero era mejor que el día pasado.

"Y yo repito que no necesito tu dinero, ¿acaso no tienes mas que ofrecer que un par de billetes?" – Preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa triste, una vez mas el moreno pudo ver como el destello de cielo se perdía en un mar de azul oscuro.

"Quiero reponer el daño que te cause… ayer mencionaste algo acerca de tu universidad" – Dijo el moreno, Naruto rió sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Soy… era uno de los mejores patinadores artísticos, tenia una beca para la universidad de Tokio" – Explicó Naruto desviando la mirada hacia el piso.

"Lo lamento" – Naruto sacudió la cabeza.

"Si no necesito tu dinero, mucho menos tu lastima Teme, ahora vete no tengo mas que decir" – Sasuke se dio la vuelta si mirar atrás, bueno el intento dos había sido mucho peor que el primero, el moreno cerró la puerta suavemente levantando la vista para encontrarse con un par de ojos jade mirándolo con desprecio, la mano de la chica voló rápidamente estampándose en su pálida mejilla.

"Eres un maldito imbécil" – Gritó Sakura, sus ojos brillando con lagrimas que se negaban a caer.

"No veo como esto es de tu interés mujer insolente, este problema es entre el rubio y yo" – Gruñó Sasuke apartando a la chica con su mano enyesada, Sakura respiraba agitadamente tratando de no propinarle otro buen golpe, Naruto siempre decía que tenia la fuerza de un titan.

"Tiene que ver conmigo…" – Suspiró la chica entrando a la habitación cambiando su expresión de ira por una cálida sonrisa.

Una parada mas por hacer se dijo a si mismo mientras recorría los largos y desolados pasillos del hospital, se dirigió a una oficina muy lujosa y entró sin anunciar su llegada. Una mujer rubia y de apariencia joven lo recibió con una sonrisa burlona, seguramente por la marca de los dedos que tenia impresa en su rostro.

"No es graciosos Tsunade san" – Gruñó el moreno sentándose en una de las sillas de cuero y tomando en sus manos la copa de sake que le era ofrecida.

"¿Qué se te ofrece Sasuke? Creí que tu otra visita era hasta dentro de un mes" – Dijo la rubia inclinándose hacia adelante dejando entrever mas de lo necesario al moreno a través de su reveladora camisa.

"Creo que esto será mas que suficiente para pagar todos los gastos del estúpido rubio" – Sasuke dejó caer un cheque sobre el escritorio de madera, la doctora lo guardo en una gaveta sin siquiera ver el monto.

"Suficiente para cubrir 5 horribles meses y quizás innumerables años de terapia" – Respondió Tsunade, Sasuke bajó la mirada.

"Nos vemos en 1 mes Tsunade san" – Se despidió el joven Uchiha dirigiéndose de nuevo al coche para recibir nuevamente la furia de su madre.

* * *

**P.D**

**nuevo capitulo, decidi editarlo pues tenian razon... Naruto no puede disculpar a Sasuke demasiado pronto XD  
espero que les guste el nuevo capitulo y gracias por los reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no es mio, soy una fan escribiendo para fans.

* * *

Sasuke miraba su yeso con cara de asco, un mes sin lavarse el brazo era una de las cosas mas asquerosas que había pasado en todo lo que iba del año, lo cual no era mucho considerando que el año escolar había comenzado hace dos meses; el moreno se detuvo en sus pensamientos los cuales inmediatamente se dirigieron al rubio quien de no ser por él estaría patinando por la enorme pista de hielo de la universidad de Tokio.

Tsunade había dejando un mensaje en su teléfono pidiéndole que fuera por fin a deshacerse de esa cosa horrible que envolvía su brazo y por alguna extraña razón, que probablemente ni los genios podrían explicar, quería ver al chico de ojos azules.

Aparcó su nuevo mercedes benz en el estacionamiento del hospital, por un momento se le cruzó por la mente que era un peligro al volante con la mano casi inmóvil pero que mas podría pasar, ya casi mataba a alguien y eso fue las manos libres.

La única razón por la que no arrastraba sus pies por los largos pasillos era por que los Uchiha jamás arrastraban los pies, caminaban rectos y llenos de orgullo sin sentido, así que de tal manera llegó a la oficina de la anciana Tsunade, tomó su lugar en la cama o lo que fuera.

"Vaya, vienes temprano" – Dijo Tsunade anunciando su llegada, Sasuke levantó la fría mirada a la mujer de pechos enormes que le sonreía con calidez.

"No soporto tener mi brazo en esta cosa" – Gruñó Sasuke levantando el brazo de manera dramática.

"Bien Uchiha Sasuke, vamos a liberarte de esa terrible prisión" – Tsunade se burló sacando sus instrumentos de un mueble, el moreno extendió el brazo y observo como su pálido y delgado brazo iba saliendo al mundo exterior por primera vez en treinta días. La doctora lo revisó y limpio antes de cubrirlo con una venda.

"¿Eso es todo?"- Preguntó el moreno levantándose de un salto.

"¿Cuál es la prisa Sasuke?" – Preguntó la rubia con una sonrisa conocedora.

"No hay prisa, no me gustan los hospitales" – Murmuró saliendo de la oficina sin decir mas palabras.

--

Los nervios lo mataban de nuevo, pero los Uchiha no se ponen nerviosos, nunca; y con ese pensamiento tocó la puerta de madera 3 veces tratando de escuchar la respuesta desde adentro, la voz que le contestó fue la misma infantil pero esta vez no era enérgica.

"¿Dobe?" – Preguntó entrando lentamente, el rubio se encontraba sentado en su silla de ruedas mirando por la ventana con una mirada perdida y llena de melancolía.

"La tercera vez es la vencida" – Murmuró el chico volviendo su rostro hacia el moreno.

"Solo tenia curiosidad… por eso vine" – Se excusó

"Tsunade Sama me informó sobre el cheque, seria muy descortés de mi parte devolverlo, aunque pensé muchas veces en ir a verte para romperlo delante de ti" – Explicó Naruto sonriendo con tristeza.

"Hubiera hecho el cheque las veces necesarias dobe"

"Lo imagine" – Sasuke no sabia que era lo que pasaba, ¿Por qué el dobe estaba tan triste? Muy en su subconsciente tuvo la necesidad de saber la razón y de poder consolarlo pero no lo haría porque probablemente él era la razón de toda esa tristeza. "¿Quieres acompañarme a los jardines? Tsunade no me deja pero estoy aburrido de ver las mismas cuatro paredes" – Naruto se dio la vuelta con dificultad, Sasuke asintió tomando la silla de atrás para ayudar al rubio.

Los jardines del hospital de Konoha eran hermosos, estando ahí cualquiera olvidaría que estaba en un hospital. Había una fuente en el centro rodeada de gerberas y rosas de todos colores, un pequeño puente daba paso a un rió artificial que los llevó a una sección un poco mas apartada donde se quedaron, Sasuke se sentó en una banca de madera al lado del rubio en su silla.

"No estas como siempre, totalmente enérgico, infantil y feliz" – Dijo Sasuke, Naruto rió entre dientes, sus ojos se iluminaron por un segundo.

"¿Y a ti que te importa Teme?" – Preguntó el rubio con falso enojo.

"Es extraño… y no me importa" – Bufó el moreno cruzando los brazos en un leve puchero.

"No puedo estar feliz las 24 horas del día, es difícil sabes"

"Lo siento"

"Voy a cansarme de repetirte que no quiero tu lastima"

"No es lastima… los Uchiha no sentimos lastima por nadie" – Replicó el moreno con enfado, Naruto rió de nuevo.

"Jamás nos presentamos formalmente, escuche tu nombre de uno de los doctores. Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, tengo 18 años"

"Uchiha Sasuke, 20 años"

"No pareces mayor que yo teme, ¿estas estudiando?"

"No, acabo de graduarme y estoy trabajando en la compañía de mi padre"

"Hm, un genio" – Dijo el rubio con asombro, Sasuke rió pero de una manera un poco espeluznante, definitivamente tenia que practica eso.

"Ya no peleas conmigo… por cierto tu amiga peli rosa es tan fuerte como un monstruo"

"No hay razón de pelear, no es que pueda cambiar algo enojándome contigo, solo daré lo mejor de mi para volver a caminar… además no te vez como una mala persona" – Naruto explicó sonrojándose un poco, bajó su rostro para poder ocultarlo. "En cuando a Sakura, debo creerte esa chica es mas fuerte que yo"

"¿Vendrá a verte?"

"No lo creo, esta entrenando con su nueva pareja para las competencias de invierno" – Explicó el rubio volviendo a su estado de tristeza, Sasuke por fin supo cual era la razón de no ver al rubio que había conocido hace un mes.

"¿Tienes miedo de que te roben a tu chica dobe?" – Preguntó para aliviar un poco el ambiente, Naruto se echó a reír, diablos este chico si que es bipolar pensó Sasuke con una sonrisa interna.

"Somos buenos amigos pero… digamos que no soy partidario de las chicas" – Explicó el menor con una sonrisa traviesa.

"Baka" – Sasuke respondió "Debo irme a casa, te llevare adentro" – Naruto asintió dejando que el moreno, a quien odiaba pero por alguna razón quería, lo llevare dentro de nuevo.

Una vez en su habitación se despidieron y el moreno salió de la habitación para regresar a la fría mansión Uchiha para disfrutar su último día libre.

* * *

**P.D**

**Nuevo cap, espero que lo disfruten.**

**cualquier review es bienvenido hahaha.**

**mmm tengo otro aviso: edite los dos capitulos anteriores por si no lo habian notado, porq no se si FF avisa si hay cambios. asi que lealos! hehehe  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no es mio, solo soy una fan escribiendo para fans.

_**

* * *

(2 meses después)**_

Desde la noche que había tenido su accidente y había conocido al rubio tonto supo que la monotonía que tanto odiaba de su vida se esfumaría de alguna u otra manera.

Sasuke estaba sentado en una reunión de trabajo escuchando a su hermano mayor y su padre parlotear como un par de urracas, pocos meses antes de graduarse había comenzado a trabajar con su familia pero muchas ofertas de trabajo habían tocado su puerta, lugares en donde lo apreciarían mas que en la corporación Uchiha donde no eras nadie sin el glamoroso apellido; ya tenia dinero para su apartamento en la ciudad, solo que no podía dar la noticia de su mudanza sin que su madre rompiera en llanto.

A decir verdad no veía al rubio muy seguido, estaba seguro que aun estaba en el hospital, que estaría ahí por dos meses mas y que ya había comenzado un poco de terapia para que algún día recuperara la fuerza de sus piernas.

"Sasuke… Sasuke' – Llamó Itachi un poco molesto sacando al azabache de su estupor.

"Lo siento no prestaba atención" – Susurró el joven levantando la mirada desafiante para encontrarse con los ojos de su padre fijos en él.

"Es evidente" – Contestó Itachi con un bufido, Sasuke se cruzó de brazos apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla lujosa.

'Si no fuera por tus balbuceos sin sentido prestaría mas atención" – Se quejó el azabache entre dientes

"Terminamos la junta, Sasuke vete de aquí" – Fugaku se levantó bruscamente seguido por su hijo menor que no se molestó en volver a ver a su familia, salió de la oficina con paso apresurado al único lugar en donde estaría a salvo de su padre y hermano.

--

Las puertas de vidrio del hospital se abrieron automáticamente dejando pasar al azabache, la recepcionista le sonrió amablemente, cosa a la que no le dio la más mínima importancia.

"Uzumaki Naruto ¿esta en su habitación?" – Preguntó tratando de sonar despreocupado, la mujer asintió escribiendo algo en un papel antes de hablar.

"Está con Tsunade sama pero puede pasar" – Sasuke no esperó a que la mujer vestida de blanco dejara de hablar.

El pasillo estaba vació como siempre, las puertas cerradas escondiendo cualquier sonido pero aun a veces podía escuchar los gemidos de sus habitantes y las platicas entre algunos enfermos y sus visitantes' la habitación del rubio no era excepción.

"Baa chan" – Escuchó el grito desde adentro seguido de un par de gruñidos ininteligibles, el azabache tocó la puerta y un silencio sepulcral invadió en interior.

"Pasen" – Gritó Tsunade desde dentro, Sasuke abrió asomándose por la puerta como era costumbre, el rubio le miró de reojo sonriendo con calidez. Hasta esa fecha el azabache no lograba comprender como el rubio podía hablarle y pasar largas horas con el causante de su condición, pero el chico rara vez se quejaba o culpaba a Sasuke, solo se dedicaba a hacer sus ejercicios y las tareas de la Universidad que Sakura y otros de sus amigos le traían.

"Es una buena señal que puedas mover tus dedos, aunque es muy poca la sensibilidad que has recuperado esto me da un poco de esperanzas" – Habló Tsunade recorriendo el cuerpo bronceado con sus ojos brillantes. Sus manos avejentadas se enrollaron en una de sus piernas y la levantaron hasta su pecho, el rubio se quedó inmóvil como esperando que algo pasara.

"Pronto estaré patinando de nuevo" – Dijo en voz baja, Tsunade asintió acariciando la mejilla marcada.

"Hai Naruto baka, Kakashi estará encargado a partir de mañana de tu rehabilitación, los dejare solos por ahora" – Tsunade posó una mano en el hombro del azabache antes de retirarse de la habitación, Naruto exhaló ruidosamente tratando de acomodarse.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" – Preguntó Sasuke, Naruto hinchó las mejillas en un puchero pero no tuvo más opción que asentir. Sasuke lo ayudó a meterse bajo las sábanas y apoyarse contra la pared.

El azabache ocupó el lugar de una silla cerca de la ventana y por largo rato se dedicó a ver hacia afuera, a los poco pacientes caminando libremente por el pasto y las flores y a otros cuantos atados a una silla de ruedas con los ojos llenos de melancolía, se preguntaba si Naruto tenia esa misma mirada y solo fingía estar feliz cuando su 'agresor' estaba cerca.

"¿Qué tienes?" – Preguntó el rubio rompiendo el silencio que tanto odiaba después de ver que las manecillas del reloj apuntaban que casi una hora había pasado de la llegada del moreno.

"Nada en especial, solo estaba pensando" – Gruñó entre dientes apretando su mano en un puño antes de soltar cada uno de los dedos.

"Sakura chan vendrá pronto a verme con las cosas de la universidad, ella odia que vengas aquí" – Comentó el rubio haciendo que Sasuke recordara la fuerza brutal de la chica.

"Tendrá que aguantárselo puesto que no vengo a verla a ella"

"Tsunade sama me dio permiso de visitar la universidad mañana después de mi fisioterapia, ven conmigo" – Dijo el rubio sin darle importancia a la invitación.

"Ve con tus padres, que se yo, a mi no me metas en tus tonterías"

"Mis padres ya no viven Sasuke y mi guardián esta en un viaje de negocios que no puede posponerse, además te metiste en mis tonterías el día que decidiste manejar tu carrito de lujo y dejarme aquí"

"Siento mucho lo de tus padres" – Se disculpó el moreno, demonios, cuantas veces podía meter la pata con el rubio, si no cuidaba su bocota jamás podría volver a esta habitación, era extraño como el chico podía cambiarle el humor con solo una mirada de esos ojos azul cielo.

"Esto de la lastima y el perdón se esta volviendo un circulo vicioso" – Rió Naruto haciendo que Sasuke lo hiciera también.

"Iré contigo mañana, tratare de escaparme del trabajo, solo espero que tu querida Sakura no me haga pedazos" – Al terminar de mencionar la frase la puerta se abrió de golpe y la mencionada pelirosa entró en la habitación mirando al azabache con odio. 'Nos vemos luego Dobe" – Se despidió Sasuke tomando la llegada de Sakura como su señal de salida, el rubio se echó a reír entre dientes despidiéndose con un gesto de la mano, Sasuke miró a la chica con aire de superioridad pasando de largo sin despedirse de ella, la chica bufó cerrando la puerta de golpe tras la espalda del moreno.

**

* * *

P.D**

**despues de largo rato les traigo un capitulo nuevo! espero que les guste!  
**


End file.
